


While at a Diner

by DragonxFox



Series: Can't Ignore [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonxFox/pseuds/DragonxFox





	While at a Diner

For the next few days, Dean can’t sit still. Every casual brush has his shoulders tensing, drawing away from Sam as if them bumping shoulders would let the world know what they’d done.

But it wasn’t legal, damn it. Hunters were everywhere and anyone who knew anything about the Supernatural either already knew them or had heard of John Winchester’s boys leaving them with nowhere to hide even if Dean dared imagine anything closer to a normal life with Sam.

"Will you cut it out?"

Dean’s head whips from the window to look at Sam, sitting across from him in the diner’s booth.

"Don’t know what you’re talking about," he says, rubbing at his mouth. He can see the discussion Sam’s planning and shifts in his seat. "What do you think, random deaths with no connection between the vics aside from living in the same city."

Exhaling a loud breath, Sam’s eyes lock on his. Same stubborn glint he’d seen whenever Sam and their Dad would fight, but he tells Dean, “Don’t know. The newspapers state only one body has been found, though.”

"Still think it’s not worth looking into?"

But before Sam can reply, the waitress places their plates before them, smiling at Dean for a little longer than necessary and he can’t help but smile back at her. If Sam kicks him under the table for staring at her as she walks away, that’s fine.

Except, when he kicks Sam, he hits the seat instead and Sam’s freakishly long legs keep his foot there, trapped between his as he starts munching on his salad. And that’s the part that’s not fine, because Dean can feel the flush crawling up his neck, leaving his throat too dry as he squirms in his seat trying to get his foot free.

When he does, Sam’s got a smug smile on his face. Which is why Dean throws a perfectly good fry at him.

"Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam says, still smiling.

And it’s the same smile from when they were kids. Back when Sam looked at him as if he were worth something - grinning from ear to ear and eyes shining with admiration of his older brother, his idol.

"What?" Sam asks, head tilting to the side and making Dean realize he’d frozen with a fry halfway to his mouth at the sight of a stupid smile on his brother’s face.

"Nothing," Dean says.

When the check comes due, Dean doesn’t say anything about the girl’s number. Hardly even looks at it. And Sam doesn’t mention it, either.

Their shoulders knock together on the way to the Impala and Dean doesn’t pull away. The smile he gets in return is definitely worth it.

With his Baby roaring to life, he turns to smile at Sam only to find him inches from his face, that same adoring smile still on his lips as he kisses Dean.

And even though they’re in public - with the sun just falling over the horizon - Dean still couldn’t deny his brother even if he’d wanted to. Because there’s nothing that Dean would put before his Sammy. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
